


Trust

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Earth C (Homestuck), Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: For someone as strong as Horuss, trust goes a long way, especially in a situation like this.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to.

"You OK, big guy?"

Horuss was knelt down on his knees, stark naked except for ropes that crossed his chest and bound his arms behind his back, and a blindfold that covered his eyes, making Dirk's voice all the more intense to him. He noted the slight huskiness, and the drop in pitch from when they'd first met.

"Yes, sir." Horuss breathed in reply, his chest heaving, indigo bulge coiling and trying to gain friction, which had Horuss humming a little and worrying his bottom lip with his sharp teeth. 

He heard Dirk tsk at him and walk around to stand in front of him. Horuss could feel the heat radiating from Dirk as the human crossed his arms and looked down at the kneeling troll. Even kneeling, Horuss came up to Dirk's shoulders. Both men knew that Horuss could break his binds and tear Dirk to pieces if he wanted, but there was just too much trust between them.

"Hey, did I say you could pleasure yourself?" Dirk raised an eyebrow, and Horuss' bulge immediately uncoiled and the troll straightened.

"N.. no." He whimpered.

"No what?"

"No... master." Horuss felt so depraved being bound and blindfolded, referring to another person as his superior, but he loved it, a shiver running through his toned body as he settled back in place.

"You know what I'm gonna do, Zahhak?" Dirk folded his arms, looking down at him. Even with his cool demeanor, Dirk's heart was pounding. Even with Jake, he'd never felt so in-control; he'd never spoken this way before. "First I'm gonna punish you for pleasuring yourself, then I'm gonna feel you all over. Make you feel real good. Then I'm gonna fuck that pretty little nook of yours."

The last sentence drew a near-squeak from Horuss, beads of sweat running down his face and body. 

Unbeknownst to Horuss, Dirk was holding a black riding crop, knowing that Horuss liked horse-related items as much as he did. Slowly starting to walk around Horuss, he traced the crop down his chest and gave his firm thigh an experimental whip, earning a gasp and slight moan.

"Is.. is that a riding crop?" Horuss asked, indigo dusting his cheeks as he panted.

"Yeah. It is." Dirk quickly added, "I mean, if you're OK with me using it on you. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or whatever."

Horuss found Dirk's nervousness reassuring, as he was also feeling uncertain. This activity, this BDSM as Dirk had called it, carried a blurred mix of three quadrants. The love and affection of flush, the trust and subordination of pale, and the pleasurable pain of black. Horuss knew that human romance didn't work in quite the same way as troll romance, and he felt that he should be guided by Dirk as to what was and wasn't acceptable.

Standing behind Horuss, Dirk admired the muscles of his partner, as well as his round, firm ass. He decided that he would warn Horuss of what was to come.

"Alright, I'm gonna spank you ten times with the crop. You're gonna count for me. This is your punishment." He rubbed the flat end of the crop against Horuss' ass cheek as he waited for a nod of approval, whereupon he drew back the crop and whipped Horuss, his body tensing as he heard the noise of Horuss' skin getting hit.

Horuss let out a desperate cry, his bulge throbbing slightly as he lurched forward, stopping himself from falling forward as he shakily counted, "one.."

Dirk took a deep breath before continuing, whipping twice more, one on each ass cheek, delighting in the bright indigo marks which he made.

"Two.. three.." grunted Horuss, more sweat rolling down himself as he began panting, the initial sting adding to the excitement and pleasure.

Dirk kept whipping and Horuss kept counting, and by ten Horuss was doubled over, head pressed against the ground and ass in the air as if he was an animal offering itself to be bred. His ragged breaths came thick and fast as he sweated nearly constantly.

"T...ten." he exhaled hoarsely, trembling.

Dirk took a moment to examine his handiwork, realising that it was he who had felled this troll, made him so vulnerable and wanting, and he loved it.

After a few silent seconds, Dirk knelt down and removed his shirt, tossing it aside as he pulled on Horuss' ropes, bringing him back up. Dirk pressed his torso against Horuss' back, feeling so small compared to him, but so powerful.  
His hands ran down Horuss' thighs and upper legs as he pressed the softest of kisses between Horuss' shoulder blades.

"Just relax, fella. I'm gonna make you feel so good. So relaxed." he murmured against his grey skin, drawing a long whine from his partner, who arched into the contact. To Horuss, this felt and sounded so pale, but moirails would never have such carnal contact unless they were vacillating.

Horuss settled down as Dirk's hands wandered up his thighs to his torso, squeezing his pecs as he nipped and sucked on the skin of his back and arms, leaving small marks as he went along. Dirk nuzzled against each bruise, continuously telling Horuss that he was doing so well. 

He gradually worked his way around to Horuss' front, arms slung around his shoulders as he kissed across his chest, drawing whines and whimpers from Horuss. He wanted so badly to break the ropes which bound him and bring Dirk closer, but he didn't want to disappoint the young man.

Because of their height difference, Horuss' bulge lashed and squirmed against Dirk's stomach, staining it with light blue pre-genetic material. 

Dirk hummed and reached his hand down, coating his fingers in the substance and using it to lubricate Horuss' already-wet nook with his fingers, sliding two digits inside him.

Horuss cried out and bucked his hips as his nook was stimulated, trembling as he breathed.

"Please.." Horuss gasped.

"Please, what? Tell your master what you want." Dirk purred against Horuss' abs as he nuzzled his torso languidly.

"Please.. I need.. I need stimulation. I need more." Even in the heat of the moment, Horuss would never lower himself to spouting profanities.

"Tell me exactly what you want."

"I need.. I need your human bulge in my nook." Horuss finally begged, whimpering and trilling.

"Sure thing. On one condition."

"What is it, sir?"

"I get to take your binds off. And your blindfold. I want to just fuck you natural. Fuck the bondage shit. I need your arms around me and that other stupid bullshit." Dirk blushed against Horuss' chest, feeling embarrassed with himself for saying such words.

Horuss purred and gave a hum of approval, and Dirk's hands got to work removing the blindfold as Horuss gave a flex, severing the rope and allowing it to fall from his body. Dirk whistled, impressed at his strength.

"Holy shit dude. Now I know who I'll be asking to open jars from now on." 

Horuss gave a pleased nickering sound as Dirk brought a hand up to his chest, gently pushing him onto his back.

He was pliant, doing as Dirk directed him and opening his legs with the least amount of prompting, revealing his writhing bulge and dripping nook. 

"Fuck, man.." Dirk bit his lip as he unzipped his jeans and removed them, laying across Horuss and pretty much laying on top of him. "It's like trying to fuck a giant or something. Don't worry, I'm hella into it."

Horuss let out a chuckle as his hands rested on Dirk's back, ever so gently. Ever since he'd met the humans, he'd learned a lot of self control, especially from Roxy and Calliope, whom he often hung out with.

Lining his dick up with Horuss' nook, he slid it in slowly with a small moan, drawing a purr from Horuss in turn.

"That feels good... that feels real fucking good." Dirk said tremulously, and Horuss just gave a nod and a low moan as Dirk began bucking his hips, blushing at the wet noises of Dirk's cock in his nook.

Soon enough, all that could be heard were the lewd wet noises, Dirk's grunts and Horuss' purrs and trills as his claws dug in ever-so-slightly to Dirk's back.

Dirk had never felt so good in his life, the small stinging of Horuss' claws only adding to his pleasure and lust, his arms wrapping around Horuss' thighs as he humped faster into him, hitting deep as Horuss gave moans of approval and begs for more, faster.

Dirk gave him what he wanted, and Horuss' nook squeezed around his cock to give him more pleasure, the cries of both men growing louder as they moved together, breathing, sweating and trembling together.

The moans grew louder and more urgent as both neared their climax. Because of his earlier stimulation, Horuss came first, his nook clamping around Dirk's dick as he sprayed genetic material all over himself. 

Dirk gasped at the sudden tightness, cumming a few seconds later with a long, low moan as he shot his load inside Horuss, panting and kneeling over the supine troll, finally pulling out and absently grabbing his own shirt to wipe the mess off of Horuss' torso.

"Your genetic material feels warm." Horuss admitted bashfully, pulling his partner close and humming as Dirk got comfortable, running his hands gently over his thick skin.

"Mmmm. Thanks for that, Horuss. That was fun." Dirk gave a rare smile against the crook of Horuss' neck. "Love you."

Horuss felt his heart skip a beat as Dirk said those words, and his large fingers wove into the Strider's hair as he replied, "I love you too."


End file.
